Wireless communication devices include transceivers for transmitting and receiving differential radio frequency (RF) signals. The transceiver can include multiple signal paths such that each signal path carries respective ones of the In-phase (I) and Quadrature-phase (Q) components of the differential RF signal. The transceiver may include a passive mixer for frequency conversion to RF. The passive mixer may be driven by one or more duty cycles of a clock signal. Mixer techniques may include having each duty-cycle correspond to a respective component signal. In this regard, the switching of the positive and negative signaling of each component signal is performed on different clock cycles. In turn, the switches during non-corresponding clock cycles are kept idle, thus resulting in waste of transmission resources.